Clan:The Runescape Rebelz
The Runescape Rebelz (TRR) is a very unique social clan with a well established and friendly community.It is one of the first clans to have no level requirements but despite that has been known to be successful in Clan Wars and boasts several high level players. TRR was Originally founded in 2004 by Green121 and since then has gone through a few incarnations with different leaders. Despite the rich history we already have any new members are welcomed into the family and there is always someone around to chat with, play mini games or to lend a hand. Introduction The Runescape Rebelz (TRR) is a very unique clan, with a strong focus on community. Everyone is accepted and welcomed into the family, no matter how new to RuneScape or clans they may be. The main goal of TRR is to provide a fun, relaxed, and enjoyable environment in which all players can enjoy the game in the company of others. After all, isn't the whole point of RuneScape to have fun? By now I'm sure you've noticed we have no combat level requirements, right? If you're wondering why a clan would do such a thing, it's really rather simple. Our clan believes things like activity, personality, attitude, and loyalty are all more important than how many hours someone has played RuneScape. Many people believe having no requirements is one reason why our community has blossomed. After all, every member is treated as an equal regardless of their experience in clans or RS. We help each other out, whether it be in RS or giving advice for real life situations. What we offer Proffesional and Understanding Staff *The only reason we have clan officials is to keep the clan running smoothly. *Clan Leaders and Council members exist solely to help you achieve the best clan experience possible; they aren't around to to flaunt their power and show off the ban-hammer *If you ever have a problem with a clan member or official, the dispute will be settled swiftly and in a fair manner. Top of the Line Experiences *Thanks to our community, TRR is able to offer several advantages that very few clans are able to provide. *We posess paid IPB 3 forums, and independant website, and exlusive RuneScape guides! A Spectacular Community *TRR boasts one of the largest and most welcoming communities in RuneScape. *Whether you enjoy browsing forums, talking about RuneScape in clan chat, or discussing aspects of clanning with officials in IRC, you can be sure there will always be someone willing to carry on conversation in TRR! A variety of Events *Do you rarely see clans host your favourite events? Don't worry! In TRR, all members are able to host their own events. *Our clan puts its members first, and everyone is heard no matter how new you are or what your combat level may be. *As a result, we boast what's probably the largest variety of events ever hosted by a clan. What we ask of you Clan Chat Activity *It might seem silly I know; but you would be amazed at how many people join and then complain that they didn't ever know when an event was taking place. *To prevent that and to get to know other members of the clan, staying active in our in-game clan chat is a must. *Our clan chat is 'The Rebelz', and members are expected in it. *You are allowed to leave the chat in certain situations (e.g. checking up on a merchant chat, moving chats for an event, etc), but generally you should be in the clan chat while on RuneScape. Forum Activity *As a member of TRR, it is your responsibility to periodically check up on the clan forums. *This is important for many reasons, the least of which is so you can stay updated on clan news and important announcements. *Many members choose to bookmark the forums and simply check up on them quickly before or after logging into RuneScape. *Posting on the forums is a necessary part of becoming involved with our clans community, and promotions are often based on how active clan members are on the forums. Respect *Clan officials and clan members are participating in TRR for their own enjoyment, thus we ask all members to show respect towards our staff and other members. *J Mods and all Jagex implementations in the game. Rules of Runescape Our Staff Clan Founder '''Traaginen '''Clan Leader '''Constanci0 '''High Council '''N/A '''Council '''Deathirst, Blue Speed and Cruelintakez '''Warlord '''N/A '''CC Moderator '''Swaffle '''Diplomats N/A '''Event Coordinator '''Labush Citadel The Citadels is a clan-based structure that reside in the sky. It is a fully customizable area where we work together in order to maintain and upgrade the structures within on a week time period from Wednesday to Wednesday. Access to the citadel is granted via the portal in the western part of the Clan Camp. Our Citadel serves as a place to meet and socialize with each other, and important decisions are discussed and decided on within the private meeting rooms on the upper level of the Keep. The RuneScape Rebelz only asked you to help with the efforts. We ask you cap every week and you're not forced to. But any help would gladly appreciated. After a certain amount of resource collection, a special clan ring can be obtained from the Quartermaster who can be found in the keep. The ring can be charged at any of the skill plots and offers a +50% experience bonus to any experience gained in that skill for a limited time. There is also access to a fully editable Battlefield. This can be used to create fun and innovative scenarios and mini-games. It provides almost limitless possibilities so If you fancy a bit of fun, or want to create an imaginative clan event for everyone to enjoy then this is the place to do it. This is accessible to anyone, however only Generals and above have the privileges to edit and initiate the Battlefield. Events Do you rarely see clans host your favorite events? Don't worry! In TRR, all members are able to host their own events. Our clan puts its members first, and everyone is heard no matter how new you are or what your combat level may be. We only ask for your maturity and respect for everyone else in the clan. We welcome and encourage members to host and create their own events! A wide range of events are held in The Rebelz; we host both F2P and P2P events. Whether they are PvP, Skilling, Boss Hunting or whatever it may be, you can be sure they are held in TRR! Summary So if your interested in Joining you should sign up on our forums at trr,eldersouls.com , then you just need to post an application. More detailed instructions are given at that site if you need them. If you have any questions you can either make a post on our forums in the Guest Discussion Forums. You could also join our clan chat "The Rebelz", or our IRC #Rebelz and someone should be able to help you out. Also feel free to direct any concerns or queries to our staff (Particularly our Diplomats) which are all listed above. Media Gallery 681 5 33411.png Gallery 520 7 51755.jpg Gallery 520 7 20484.jpg Gallery 321 11 12868.png Gallery 1 5 168306.png Gallery 1 5 127328.png Gallery 1 5 117301.png Gallery 1 5 354.png Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Free-to-Play Clans Category:Pay-to-Play Clans